


Feel Alive

by Soul4Sale



Category: Death and Cremation (2010)
Genre: Affection, Canon-Typical Violence, Cradle Robbing, Gay, Gore, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30 Day OTP Challenge for Stanley/Jarod Leary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Been a while since I wrote for this fandom, but I found something that needed finished and did it the other day. I’m getting things typed and posted tonight, hopefully. Then I might try to write some more, if I’m still feeling it. This goes out to my buddy Flameshadow117 on Tumblr. ouo I hope you enjoy these! I hope to keep them going. xD I’m using the 30 Day OTP Challenge from Deviantart.

It was awfully late, at this point, they had really outdone themselves. But, with the bodies burning before them, something strange overcame Jarod. Standing beside his elder lover, he slowly edged to the side to get a better look.

That smug expression was clear on his face, smoldering in the sparse light the ovens gave off. His eyes were dark, a glint of triumph in them, and the way the blaze danced over the corpse sent shadows casting beautifully over his mostly bald head. Arms crossed like he had done something amazing and awaited the respect he deserved fell to his sides when he caught his protege staring.

“It’s very rude to stare.” Stanley commented dryly, placing his glasses on his nose to obscure his eyes from the younger.

“It’s hard not to.” Jarod replied shyly, glancing down, “I like it when you look… Happy.” He added after a short pause, licking his lips. Edging a tad closer, he nervously clenched and unclenched his hand before reaching for the other’s. He held it silently for a minute or two before Stan broke the calm silence once more.

“Jarod, I--”

“Shh, no, Stan, please, just… Just let me have this. Just for a little bit.” It seemed the little pout and wide jade eyes were enough to calm any complaints in the elder, who finally sighed and smiled fondly.

“Alright, Jarod. I suppose you have your reasons.”

“Thanks.” Kissing the back of his hand, he smiled at the elder’s blush.


End file.
